A Leaf Floating Within a Mist
by The Void Fox
Summary: What if Zabuza had two apprentices? What if they lived through the wave mission? What if Naruto, Haku and another ninja went over the bridge during their fight and fell in the water. Watch these three become part of the new seven sword men of the mist.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any thing but my dogs, Xbox, Kona, and my cardboard box**_

_**Summary-no-jutsu**_. What if Zabuza had two apprentices? What if they lived through the wave mission? What if Naruto, Haku, and another ninja went over the bridge during their fight and fell in the water. Watch these three become part of the new seven sword men of… Rated M for blood, gore, torture all the things we love

_**AN-no-jutsu.**_ **READ THIS PLEASE!** **This is a remake of my first story. I've added a lot more stuff to it to.**

**This story been stuck in my head for a while. Finally figure that I should just put it on paper and see if any one likes it. Haku is a girl. This will be a haku/naru and OC/?. Two more things; I'm making it so the exams are six's mouths away, after finishing the wave mission so they'll be told about it but I want them to train for it and if you see that there is any spell wrong, point it out and the word and spell it for me if you care so much. Oh another thing you might see something like he needs to be my himself when it should be by himself point those out that would be lovely don't know why but I do that from time to time oh and do with me and be to oh my OC names Kona he has a bloodline which one well you'll see. *evil laugh***

"Talking"

"**Demon or enraged person"**

'Thinking'

"Jutsu"

On with the story

**A Leaf Floating Within a Mist**

All Naruto could see was darkness. He felt strange, like he couldn't feel his body as if he was floating in a raging river. When it all came back to him in a screaming manner.

*Flashback-no-jutsu*

"Teme, why'd you have to do that? You didn't have to save me," said Naruto, looking down at the still body of Uchiha Sasuke. Thinking back to his last words 'because you were to slow'. Tears started to push their way down his face. Feeling someone next to him, he looks up to see the fake ABNU with his mask off and the hunter-nin with hers still on.

"Was he one of your precious peo.." Haku saw the boy's eyes blood red. All she heard was "**I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" **yelled Naruto as he lunged at them, surprising both of them, seeing as they were dangerously close to the edge of the bridge. As he closed in, the mist vanished. They both heard the sound of birds, only to see Zabuuza closed in by Kakashi with a white, blinding jutsu, just before they were thrown into the water with Naruto. All they heard was their sensei yelling their names.

*Flashback KAI*

When Naruto awoke, he was on a log, floating down the river. For some reason this log was cold as ice. Soon he realizes that he was floating down on a raft made of ice. He sat up quickly, wishing he didn't, only to see the two people who killed Sasuke. Glaring he saw the hunter-nin with his back turn not wanting anyone see that him. And the One dress in ABNU finally getting a better look at him he see that he has dark blue eyes and red hair, his head band around his neck.

"Would you mind not staring at me, we didn't have to save your life but we did," Said the boy. As the hunter turn around and punched him

"Kona shut up we own him. For making him think his friend died." Said Haku as she looks up at Naruto face and see him blushing. "NANI YOU'RE A GIRL YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A GUY." As Kona face vaulted to the ground not seeing that Haku was a girl as said girl turn away to hide her features. "That's great I just lose a 4000 yen bet" as Kona started to get up "So short round you got a name or should I call you short round?" ask Kona as he burst out laughing see the kids face staring at Haku with wide eyes a blush and a little bit of blood coming from his nose. As soon the first drop of blood hit the ice. Kona swiped it up 'I need to test something'.

"OI fucker you hear me or not or are you going to stare at Haku all this time!" yelled Kona as he starts to use a med-jutsu to scan his blood. He then sees Naruto blush even more now causing Haku to blush smack him in the head "so now that I brought you back to the world of realness and not day dreaming. What is your name?" ask Kona

"My names Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to be Hokage one day." Said Naruto after saying that he heard laughing. "You be Hokage that not possible now where so far away from any village… wait did you say Uzumaki" getting a nod more laughter "so do you know who your parents are or that you are apart of one of the major and most powerful clans and your blood proved it." As he holds his hand up to show it glowing black.

"This jutsu that I use is a clan only jutsu. Its lets us know what clan you are apart of." Said Kona as he waves his hand and the glowing went away. "What even funny is this" said Kona, as he cuts his hand on the ice and does three one hand signs symbols and run his hand over his bleeding one. Then his hand start to glow black as well. "You are apart of my clan and are my nephew. Your mother is my mom youngest sister." As he way his hand and went to hug his nephew but before he was able to they were attack by a giant water shark flying at them smashing their ice raft. The three jumping to the other side of the river from which the attack didn't come from

"Hey why the hell did you two just attack us." Said Naruto as he and the other look at the two on the other side of the river wearing black cloaks with red cloud. "Uzumaki Naruto you will come with us now." Stated a ninja "Hes not going anywhere with you Kisime" said a new voice "Zabuza-sensei!" yelled both Kona and Haku "Raikiri" yelled a new voice as a ninja jam his hand where the two used to be. "You're not taking him either Itachi." "Kakashi-sensei" yelled Naruto happy to see his sensei

"I told you Naruto when you were a child that I would come to your aid always. But when I told you that you knew me under a different name." Said Kakashi "puppy-suma!" said a smile Naruto "I remember. You said you protect me always." "And now I'll protect him cause he's my FAMILY!" said Kona as he jump in front of Naruto with lighting and fire charka currents flowing around him mixing up. **"You will not lay a figure on my nephew" **screamed Kona as his eyes started to take on the forms of whirlpools called the Element Eyes

"Kisame where leaving" stated Itachi "I'm sorry I cannot leave." Said Kisame. Itachi stares at him with shock "and why not?" ask Itachi "because of who two those brats are. He did not tell me that they were are apart of a clan long thought dead, my clan was charged as their defenders. I only join Akatsuki because the last Uzumaki past away. I die before letting Akatsuki have them. Now leave." Stated Kisame as he lifted his sword of his shoulder shoving it in Itachi face.

"Unless you wish to fight 2 of the seven swordsmen of mist and the copy-cat Kakashi" said Zabuza both getting ready to fight. Itachi knowing his odds in winning just said "hmnp" and vanish with a cloud of ravens "they will come for him in three year" was all there heard

"Kona you can calm down now" said Zabuza as the lighting and fire subduing down to a mere circle of charka his eyes going back to normal. Falling forward a bit. "That took a lot out of me activating the second element in my Doujutsu." said Kona as he fell to the ground out like light. "So Kisime you coming with is?" said Zabuza not really as a question.

"Yeah I am I still have my clan honor to attend to by watching out for the brats. You Kakashi cant stop us from taking Naruto either he coming with me. I've seen the way you village treats him. So he's coming with us" said Kisime pocking his sword at him Kakashi puts his hands out waving them about

"I wasn't returning to my village anyone." Shocking all of them. "Uh Kakashi-sensei what do you mean were going to return to the village its are home." Said Naruto

"Naruto that place is not are home they put you on this team hoping that you would be killed by taking the bullet for Sasuke. Im going with Zabuza and Kisame. You're still under my command so your coming with us. To train for six mouths, within those six you'll returned with those two and me for the Chunin exams in Konoha. "What about Sakura?" ask Naruto "Sakura and Sasuke are on there way back to the village to tell them we died at the hands of Zabuza. Since what Sakura saw a genjutsu and told Sasuke when he awoke from the sleep jutsu put on him by Haku. For all we know they think were dead until we come back. Any question." said Kakashi with his eye shape smile.

"Yeah what's under your mask?" ask Kona as Kakashi face plants "So what village are we going to be a part of?" ask Kona finally stops laughing "Cause I like being a mist ninja." "Then brat we best kill the Mizukage if we want in" stated Kisame. As they started walking toward the mist village. While Naruto stop and look back in the direction of Konoha, then ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

Week later

We find are group of rouges heading threw a heavy mist stopping everyone once awhile to make turns.

"What is up with all this mist? I mean yeah its call the mist village but do we really need all this mist!" yelled out Naruto while kicking a rock. Over the week his hair had grown out longer.

Haku had made him get new clothes and Kona had used his Element Eyes to burn his jumpsuit. He is now wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves being red and dark blue pants with orange lines going threw it, with black sandals. His headband was lost when he went over the bridge.

"Shut up. Brat we don't want to alert the SHARKS that we are here." Said Zabuuza. It took two whole days to get him to buy new clothes. He now wearing a pair of black pants that were tape at the bottom and a white T-shirt he refuses to get rid of his camo armbands saying they were a gift from and old girlfriend. His Head Cutter attach to his back but warp in black tape. His head band seal in a scroll.

"Man you both are being loud I think you both should shut up" said Kisame he had long since ditch his Akatsuki cloak and ring. He summoned one of his sharks and had him take it to the bottom of the ocean and leave it there. He is now sporting a blue trench coat and a light chain-mail shirt and with a pair of blue pants tape at the bottom as well. He kept his Akatsuki hat since it was a nice fit.

"I think you three should shut up or I put you in bone boxes again." Said a new voice. The three instants shut fearing the box. "Come on Anjie you wouldn't do that cause then we got to drag them." Said Kona as he walk up and put his hands on her shoulder. Kona was wearing a black western duster with a red shirt and a pair of red and black camo pants. And black western boots His hair dye black with blue highlights

"Fine I wont put them in the bone boxes." Said Anjie who was sporting a white t-shirt and blue shorts with blue sandals her hair dye a light green color laying flat. She was wearing a red bandana to cover her bloodline up.

"im mean its been three days since we lost contact with Kakashi and Haku. You think that there ok?" ask Naruto who as starting to get worried about his teacher and his new crush. "Are you sure your just not worry about your new crush neph." Said Kona as he ran up to Naruto and wrap his arm around him pocks him in the chest "huh you know you like her. Come on say it. Tell your Uncle." Said Kona as gave him a nuggie.

"oh like you got a crush on Anj….opph" what Naruto tried to say but Kona punch him in the stomach "shut it. Naruto" whisper Kona as Anjie look back them. "oh really not like you don't talk about her at night while you think everyone's asleep. While you pock the fire. Should I start calling her aunt…" 'ZAPP' "Oww that hurt asshole." Said Naruto

"But it is weird that we haven't got word back about what's going on at the fire temple." Said Kisame as he shift his sword to his around being slightly worried about were they are. 'he told me and Zabuzza that he and Haku were going to get Naruto his weapon for his blood line. Still couldn't believed that the fire temple had the scythe of red death or that Kunshin was his mother, she the one who train the swordsmen and created The Death Squad for mist and whirlpool before Mizukage broke up the alliance between us and let the place get destroyed by Iwa and Komu. With Kona dream of being the leader of mist and Naruto dream of remaking whirlpool village with the two of them together they could do it. Shit they found us' Thought Kisame

"Halt your surround." Said a SHARK ANBU as several (A/N referring to them as S-ANBU now) S-ANBU came from the mist. The one with the Hunter-nin outfit walk forward.

"S-rank missing nin Kisame, A-rank missing nin Zabuzza, By order of the new Mizukage we are to bring you to her. Come quietly and with no hassle." Said the Hunter-nin.

"New Mizukage?" yelled Kisame as they head to mist

end

**So what do you all think? You guys think of the remake let me know. If you have any more ideas to give im open for suggests.**

**Kona 15 Naruto is 13 Haku is 14.**

**Yeah I made Kisame stay behind cause I think we really don't know that much about him and there aint many fic's with him being a good guy well I dont think so I seen him to be a good guy. I know you might be thinking oh what is he doing having Kakashi leaving the leaf but since his father committed suicide then with the death/disappears of Rin that he was pretty much shunned and left alone with only Naruto there as a remembered of his past. Next chapter the **


	2. A New Mizukage WHAT!

**A/N-what is up people this is the second chapter (not the one that was there but a new/different one) Nothing big on this A/N but hey you never know.**

**IM BACK AND UPEDATE THIS STORY**

**Trotha to answer your question Will Naruto have the same bloodline as Kona, something else or will he not have any blood line at all? No he won't have the same bloodline, he will have something, and I'm going to be making one that I have not seen on fanficton yet 2. Who will you replace Kakashi and Naruto with on team 7? Sasuke going to have a new team who you will see in this chapter they will be "NE" ninjas. Sakura's well you'll see. I can't wait to see what you have planned next and by the looks of things the exams should be quite bloody and thanks I'll try and to make it bloody just for you ha-ha.**

**Gold Testament- oh you shouldn't have made it this epic (thank you) because that means people will want you to make updates real soon. = Well I don't have a job so it's going to get update a little more.**

**And justwriter: thank you for such a nice review. I like that you seem to point out that you couldn't under stand what was being said or what I was saying thank you very much. Have a cyber cookies you flamer.**

**Melikalilly: Thank u for liking my story.**

**And last but not least**

**Guest number 1. Thank you. Here you new chapter**

"Talking"

"Demon or enraged person"

'_Thinking_'

"Jutsu"

On with the story

-Start-

Chapter 2 -A New Mizukage WHAT!

As Naruto, Kona, Gaara and a Jounin name Ao, where jumping from trees to heading to the Fire Temple, to back up Kakashi and Haku as they had been extremely longed over due and this team was put together Naruto remember back to when they he met Gaara as they mourn the death of his sister and brother at the hands of Yagura. (A/N No hating me I had to. Its part of the story. Im sorry!)

'Very long Flash back'

As the Sharks led the group to Mizukage office/tent, Naruto got his first real look at the mist Village. Most of the building were destroyed there was a lot of sand and water on the ground. The tower with the Mizukage symbol was cut in half and lying on the ground the other half was crushed down to the ground. Sand and Mist Ninjas where running around finding wounded to bring to the Med-tents, where they could here shouting for many things. Naruto was so caught up in wonder what and how this had happen when he bump into someone.

"Im sorry I didn't watch where I was going" said Naruto as he look up seeing a red head sand ninja using sand to carry two people one with a sword in her chest the other witch look like a broken neck.

The red head said nothing as he just sat there on the ground looking up at him. When he broke down in a crying mumble "Why did you take the sword meant for me sister? Why didn't you use the replacement brother" then the red head curled up on the ground, as the sand just circled him not knowing what to do.

Naruto wanted to stop and make sure the boy was okay. When another red hair man walk up to him and put a hand on the boy shoulder and pulled him into a hug as the boy cry into his shoulder, and Naruto guess it was something important. _'They must his father'_ thought Naruto as he looks over at Kona his Uncle and smile a little he finally had found family

The read head man look up at Naruto, and pick up his son and said. "ANBU-san please waits." As the S-ANBU look at him "What is it Kazekage?" ask the Lead Hunter-Nin as he look back at the man

"Could you take my youngest with you? Im afraid when we try to bury them he might try and stop it. As much as I love my son, I need him to have peace and the only thing I can think of is him to get him out of the sand." Ask the Kazekage

The Hunter ninja thought about it and just nodded taking the sleeping boy with him to the command tent. "We need to move now." Said the hunter nin as he walk off with the other follow.

"What are Sand Ninja doing here?" ask Kisame as he look over at Zabzzua.

"They help us rebels take back the mist village from Yagura, but at a cost mist village has been wiped out, the village destroyed." Said Hunter nin

"But you said you have a Mizukage." Said Naruto as they walk into the tent

"Yes we do but with the village gone we don't have any money to repair any of these places to much danger. Hi im the Mizukage Terumii Mei nice to meet you." Said Mei as she walk up to the group

"Nice to see you Mei-can." Said Zabuza

"Don't Mei-can me mister you left me standing at the docks for you!" yelled Mei

"Well Yagura was hot on my tail I had to get out of there and he still trusted you. Didn't want to take you going done with me" Said Zabuza waving his hands in front of him

"Fine I guess I can under stand that." Said Mei as she went back to looking at maps

"So mist is gone." Said Kisame as he looks out the tent.

"Yes its gone I don't have the money to start the rebuilds and the sand doesn't either they brought most of there ninjas here and Yagura wipe them out." Said Mei as she sat at the desk and put her head on the table

"We save the village from Yagura but he releases his demon and it goes wild killing anything." Said Mei with her head on the table still

"What about making a new village in Whirlpool Zabuza and Kisame said most of the village buildings stood we could go there." Said Naruto looking at the maps of the elements county

"We could but I don't think any one here knows the way." Said Mei her head still on the table.

"Mei I still know the way there. Once being a part of The Death Squad so I remember the way." Said Hunter Nin

"Ao I want you to take a squad and these ninjas with you and make sure it safe to move there." Said Mei as Aoi bow his head and walk out nodding to his squad with and the group followed them out

As they were running though the mist they finally made it to the exit of the mist when Kona broke the silence

"Are we there yet?" ask Kona everyone around him yelled at him to shut up. While Anjie hit him in the head telling him to shut up or she'll kill him

**Alright there a new chapter I was able to recover this one so I hope you liked it please review.. please! 696 people look or read this story and I only got 5 reviews I wont even place the next chapter until I see 15. if I see 25 ill be so happy that ill post two chapters.**


End file.
